Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a memory device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a stacked memory device, an optical proximity correction (OPC) verifying method, a method of designing a layout of a memory device, and a method of manufacturing a stacked memory device.
Background Information
Memory devices are used to store data, and are classified into a volatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory device. A flash memory device as an example of a nonvolatile memory device may be used in a mobile phone, a digital camera, a portable digital assistant (PDA), a mobile computer device, a fixed computer device, and other devices. Stacked memory devices have been developed due to the need for small, high capacity nonvolatile memory devices. The stacked memory device refers to a memory device that includes multiple memory cells or memory cell arrays vertically stacked on a substrate. A peripheral circuit area of the stacked memory device may be influenced by a process of forming the memory cell arrays. As a result, a semiconductor chip by which the stacked memory device is implemented may fail.